The Domino Effect
by foreverunderwater
Summary: stefen is not himself because damon stole the flowers the kitsune gave him. elena gets caught up in the drama. rated M for rape, & sex.  first fic...
1. Chapter 1: Stefan

**ELENA**

_Dear diary,_

_It's been two days since Damon has turned human from the kitsune bouquet. Stefan is still furious. I understand why but it seems as if he will never let this go. It is all he talks about thinks about. He hasn't kissed me since then._

_Damon has left from Stefan's fury, but I suspect he's still close by. I worry about him. Especially the part of him that's chained to a rock, guarding his innermost secrets. I wonder what will happen. Now that he isn't a vampire anymore how will he will the pain away and hide his emotions? I suspect he will be a vampire again soon. That night at the motel, I hope the bouquet doesn't make him get his memories back. Or do I? No. No, I love Stefan. But sometimes I dream of that night. I wake up alone. Of course Stefans there, but not really. He's too lived._

_Any way, its morning and today I think I will try and talk to Stefan. Hopefully calm him down._

_-Elena_

Getting up Elena thought on how she could calm Stefan down. She knew he was in the back of the boarding house sulking, sitting in a fetal position. She couldn't explain it, but she just….somehow knew it. She walked to where Stefan was. When she approached he glanced up, his eyes cold with hatred. His eyes went back down; he was staring at the ground.

"Stefan"

"Go away Elena"

"No. I understand you're mad at Damon, but there's nothing you can really do to change it."

"No. you understand nothing. Leave me alone. "

"Stefan…"

"Elena, I had it, the one thing I truly desired, and Damon took that away from me. Again. First Kathrin, then you, and then, my humanity. Go away!" Elena stood there, motionless, processing what he said. Stefan suddenly leapt up and punched the nearest tree. It was pine.

The tree now had a large hole in it. Stefan when to the next tree and put his hand against it, leaning his body against it, away from Elena. She paused coming to conclusions in her head. She was slightly frightened, but

"Damon never took me away from you."

"Really? Then what's all this shit about a night at a motel? Huh? You did it with him didn't you? I can't believe you."

"No I did not. What has gotten in to you?"

"Not you. You're just like Kathrin. Teasing me then running off to Damon."

"Stefan I-"

"NO. You won't be like Kathrin. I won't lose you!"

"What? You're not acting like yourself."

"Not acting myself! Not acting myself! Good. I don't want to be the nice gentleman you expect. I want to speak up. I can't lose you to him!" He pushed Elena to the ground. He forced his mouth on hers, kissing desperately. Elena realized something was wrong. Something had gotten ahold of him and wouldn't let go. She freaked out, squirming; she tried to get out from under him to no avail.

Stefan grabbed hold of her shirt and ripped it off her body. He lifted his head from hers and looked at her torso.

Elena was scarred. She tried to make a sound but nothing came out. Stefan glared.

"Make a sound and it will hurt even more." Elena's eyes grew wide. Was he going to…? No he couldn't, it's just some ones control on him….. but Elena realized that she couldn't fully convince herself of that. Stefan's cool fingers slipped under her black lace bra. He pulled up with such force Elena knew she would have a black back by morning.

Torso bare she laid there stiff, waiting for it to end. But it was only beginning. He pinched her hard nipples while needing her. He brought his mouth down. Lick, lick BITE Elena scremed; blood was flowing. As he lapped the blood he moved down her body, fingers touching places that were never touched before. His hand slid down and grabbed her jean's fly. Slowly down it went, he wanted to savor the terror. As her jeans were pulled down she was wondering if this would ever be over. She lay there in just her underwear. Just like the jeans, my black lace underwear was pulled down slowly.

After they were off. Stefen looked at me with malicious eyes. Right at that moment I felt his hard member at my opening.

"Please no stop…"

He thrust in and pain bloomed within me. I lost count of the number of trusts. My vision blurred and blackened till I could since nothing.

As I woke up I was aware of the throbbing pain in my lower abdomen. I was aware that I was laying there in the back of the boarding house naked. I was aware that I had been raped.

I gathered the courage to stand and run away. He'll be back. I just know. Where to go? I need someone. Damon comes to mind. I'll look for him.

I have spent the day looking for Damon everywhere. All the way up to almost the gate to the demon world. I'm tired so I get a room at a motel nearby.

I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Hyperventilating. I realize I won't be able to go back to sleep.

CREEEECK

The door opens and a familiar figure looms in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

**chapter 2 is comming!**** tell me what you think: of the song and of the story. write revews so i know how to improve and put sugestions in them. (for the story not my life)**


	2. Chapter 2:Damon

For a minute I was frightened. Had Stefan found me? Or had the person I had been searching for found me?

But then the figure moved so that the dim light provided from the moon shone upon him. I could see his face, and it wasn't Stefan. It was the person I had been searching for all day, not just to make sure he was okay, but to make sure I would be okay. It was Damon.

"Elena?" he asked hesitantly

"Yes?" I said my voice cracking.

"What happened?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My eyes were watering. I didn't want him to see me like this, but at the same time, I needed him too. He stepped closer after closing the motel room door. He walked across the room slow and hesitant. He stood in front of her for a moment before bending down to her level and putting her hands in her face.

She wasn't sure what he saw in her face but from the look on his face he could tell something horrible had happened.

"I…Stefan… I didn't think he would..." I burst into tears unable to finish what I was trying to say.

"What did Stefan do?" he demanded

I paused for a moment not sure if I would be able to say it. I looked into his eyes which were filled with concern. He started stroking my hair. I looked down.

"He….he…he raped m-m-me." My voice cracked in the end and I held my knees in a fetal position. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Was he discussed? I couldn't tell, he was silent while I tried to keep my eyes from watering again.

After what seemed like an hour, I had the courage to look up. His face was twisted with undesirable horror and hate. He looked me in the eye and then stood up, picked me up, and sat on the bed with me in his arms. He held me until I spoke.

"I'm so sorry" I said in a feeble tone.

"Sorry? Sorry? I'm gonna kill him!"

"No Damon please."

"What? You still care about him?"

"No. I just want to leave it all behind. Go somewhere new, start over. Will you come? We can ask Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt to come too. Leave this town behind. Someplace different."

"Sure I'll come. Maybe we can go to a different country. Hrm… how's Italy sound?"

"Perfect." I smiled I could see it now. Mystic Falls forgotten.

**maybe another chapter. well this is my first story... tried many times to do lemons... udder disaster... so i changed the rating. but one day maybe i will add lemons. i was thinking when she is like half undressed he bites her and se relized that he got himself turned into a vamp again... what do you think? maybe i will do a gloss over sex scene... like in twilight. after 3 books of intence detail... there was no fucking sex scene. and by the way i resently switched to teem jacob... i truly belive in my heart edward is gay. he wants to save brad pitt from well untill next time u peepz.**


	3. Chapter 3:Elena

Caught in the moment, our eyes locked and I had an intense urge to kiss him. And from the look in his eyes I could see he wanted it too.

He pressed his lips gently to mine and the fears melted away. The past far behind.

I playfully bit his bottom lip and then got an idea. I pushed my lip up and let his extended fangs perce my skin. I felt usefull, as if he needed me but at the same time felt kinnda kinky.

I ran a hand down his sculpted chest until I got to the bottom of his shirt, and slipped my hands under onto his cool chest. He had a sudden intake of breath when my hand touched his skin and moved his hands down my back till his hands were on my hips. I bent back, past forgotten and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked at me with a crooked smile and a devilidh look in his eyes. I wanted it. More skin, mine and his, intertwined.

He moved his hands lower and slowly started lifting my shirt, while I softly moaned. He got the shirt off and lifted me up, and placing me on the bed. He knelt down and started kissing my stomach.

Then he flicked my belly button with his tongue, witch made me gasp. I felt myself get wetter by the minute. I moved my legs so the were positioned around him and pulled him closer. He started kissing and caressing my neck while his hands worked on my bra clasps. One by one the hooks unhooked. Until the last one was undone. He pulled up and pulled the straps down my arms, pulling it off me. He looked at me with lust full eyes and his mouth agape, yet I felt comfortable, beautiful and he leaned down kissing my neck till he got to my breasts, witch he kissed lightly wile he fondled the other with his hand. He rolled his tongue round, and playfully bit my nipple. He shifted to my other breast and I felt a giant mound in his pants. I wanted him now. i leaned forward and unbuttoned his pants as he gasped and moaned.

I unzipped the fly and pushed his pants down to his knees and then further with my legs. He picked me up and placed me further down the bed. Damon trailed his fingers down my midsection till he reached my jeans. He leaned down to kiss my belly while he unbuttoned , unzipped and pulled off my pants painfully slowly. He fingered me over my panties, rubbing. I was getting soo wet. He pulled off my panties and moved his mouth down to my bean. As he flicked his tongue, I moaned louder and louder. He moved down and sucked. I felt it I was close to cumming.

Suddenly I released, moaning louder than before. Damon kissed a trail up until he reched my neack and pulled pack and looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

Yes. Yes now no more waiting. I wanted him inside me.

"yes damon! Please?"

Damon smiled and could tell I was getting impatient,so he took his own god damn time. I felt him at my folds. Slowly he pushed in. smileing at my aggravation. Then he was all the way in. it felt wonderful. As if we were whole.

I was almost there. And my moaning was getting louder. Damon growled and thrust even harder as she dug her nails into his back. She felt him cum and the liquid filled her witch pushed her over the edge. As she let go.

Damon pulled out and layed on his side next to her, watching her with loving eyes.

"Damon? Please. Stay with me forever."

"Of course my dark princess." He said with a rueful glee, "forever

**Hehe this was the last ch. I felt bad ending the story without a sex scene. But I used bean and folds…etc, because I didn't think Elena would use clitoris and pussy….. any way… sorry if its crap… its my first… write reviews!**


End file.
